


Misunderstanding

by elfpunk999



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes over for breakfast and Christine has something to discuss. He thinks she means one thing... and everything blows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

Tom pulled into the empty space in front of Christine’s flat and killed the engine. Sitting in the front seat he tried to shake the dream that had kept him up since 3am. The dream he’d been having since he’d left for filming. The dream where Christine was laughing and smiling in another man’s arms. Even his morning run hadn’t wiped it from his mind. He knew it was just a dream; he knew Christine would never do that to him. When she’d asked him to breakfast he’d rushed over before his meeting with Luke and he tried to fill his mind with happier thoughts. The idea of her warm smooth body wrapped around his made his lip twitch up into a smile as his knuckles hit the door. He subconsciously rocked back on his heels as he listened to her moving around on the other side of the door. “Loki back.” She grumbled. A slight laugh escaped him as she opened the door.

“Hey.” She said with a small smile.

“Morning.” He replied leaning down so his face was closer to hers. She planted a quick kiss on his lips and then turned on her heels walking back into the small apartment.

Her face was twisted slightly into an almost worried expression. She was nervous. It was the same face she’d had when she confess to never actually reading A Midsummer Night’s Dream. He’d since started reading it to her on nights that he stayed over; giving each character their own voice of course. His lips curled at the thought as he shut the door behind him.

“Breakfast smells good.” He said. She looked over at him and smiled a tight smile.

“Eggs, sausage and biscuits.” She replied. “Nothing fancy. Also have orange juice and coffee.” Tom smiled as he tried to read her expression. He furrowed his brow slightly as he watched her entire body go slack as she let out a heavy sigh. “Ok I just have to do this before I lose my nerve.” She said turning around to face him. She sat at the small breakfast table taking a deep breath. Tom sat opposite her, watching her nervously chew on her bottom lip. “So… while you were away I was thinking.” She said rather quickly. “And you know me when I start thinking I get these… crazy ideas in my head so I shared them with Jim and Mel from work. You remember them right? They have that side thing; I’ve told you about them.” Tom couldn’t actually remember who they were; he briefly remembered her talking about two co-workers having an affair but he nodded to move the conversation along. “So I told them my idea and they think it’s a great idea because… well… when you’re away I miss you so much.” She started; her eyes fixed on her fidgeting fingers. “I have work and friends but it’s so lonely sometimes and… and when you’re home it’s great.” She smiled, finally looking up at him. “But I know you won’t be able to stay all the time and… I’m happy that you’re getting so much work. I am. It’s really great I just…” Tom felt his heart sink in his chest. He’d feared this day would come. The day his absences outweighed the days he was here. The day she figured out she deserved better. “So I asked Jim and Mel how you do things here because I mean… they are kind of the people to go to for this kind of thing really.” Confusion ran through Tom and he felt himself starting to get angry. Was she asking him permission to cheat on him? Why else would she be going to her cheating co-workers? “I mean I know how to do it at home… I helped Riley once. I thought about it myself a couple times but I don’t think my parents could have handled it then. Now they really don’t have a say so…”

“This is what you asked me to breakfast for?” he asked with a hint of anger in his voice. She looked at him with confusion spreading across her face.

“Well… yes. I thought we should talk about it.” She confessed. Tom felt a pain in his chest and he sat back in his chair to stare at her.

“So you’ve already done it?” he asked. Her eyes scanned over him and she shook her head.

“No, I haven’t done anything. I wanted to talk to you first. I just thought…”

“What? That I’d be ok with it? That I’d just go along with it? Obviously we don’t know each other very well if that's how you think I do things.” He remarked coldly. Her brow pinched together as she swallowed back her words.

“Alright. I’m sorry I brought it up.” She said shamefully. She got up and walked back to the kitchen to tend to breakfast. Tom watched her shaking his head.

“So that’s it then? We’re not going to talk about this anymore?” he asked.

“There’s nothing else to say Tom.” She said not looking at him. He could hear the tears in her voice without seeing her face.

“Why are you crying?” he asked sternly. “Did I shoot down your dreams of some kind of perfect relationship?” he asked. She turned around to look at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“You kind of did, yea.” She confessed.

“Well I’m sorry that I don’t want to share you with someone else. Call me greedy.” He remarked standing up from his seat. Her entire face scrunched up as she looked at him with confusion.

“What are you talking about?”

 “It’s fine Christine. I get it.” He said shaking his head as he swallowed down the pain rising in his chest.

 “You get what?” she asked with a hint of anger in her tone.

“I’ve left you alone too many nights and you deserve better. I’ve been waiting for you to realize…”

“You’ve been waiting… for me to dump you?” she asked with anger fuming in her eyes.

“Not waiting but…” he back pedaled.

“That’s what you said. That you’ve been waiting.” She snapped. Tom held up his hands defensively.

“That’s not what I meant. I meant… if I don’t fulfill your needs maybe we shouldn’t be together.” He said. “If you think someone else can make you happy.” He felt tears burning his eyes.

“Is that what you want?” she asked softly. 

“Well I obviously don’t want what you want.” He said coldly. She glared at him and set her jaw.

“Get out.” She said through her clenched teeth.

 “Fine.” He muttered softly before walking out the door without looking back.

Getting into his car he mindlessly drove to his agency arriving an hour and a half early for his meeting. Sitting in the car in silence he let his brain run over everything that had happened trying to make sense of it all. His entire body felt heavy, his lungs unwilling to move, his heart beat was a harsh pain in his chest. Suddenly a loud rattling attracted his attention. Tom grabbed up his phone and answered it without looking at the ID.

“Hello.”

“What the fuck did you do asshat?!” Tom’s brow furrowed in confusion pulling the phone away from his ear to look at the screen.

“Riley?” he asked putting it back to his ear.

“I thought you told me you loved her. I thought you wanted her to be happy.” She shouted at him.

“I do, more than anything.” He confessed feeling the weight on his body grow heavier.

“So you break up with her. How the fuck does that makes sense?”

“She wants someone else, she practically asked me for permission to see us both.” he defended.

“She was gonna ask you to move in together dick cheese! She’s been looking at places for a month! Jim and Mel have a real estate business!” Tom’s heart stopped beating and his lungs began to burn.

“Fuck.” He sighed throwing his head back against the headrest.

“Yeah. ‘Fuck’. You get over there and fix this right now Hiddleston or I swear to god I will fly over there and I will find you and I will beat on your pretty face. Do you understand?” the phone abruptly went dead and he tossed it aimlessly into the passenger seat. Quickly pulling out of the parking lot he raced back to Christine’s sure that he’d broken at least 10 driving limits on the way. His long legs carried him up the stairs in record time and he banged on the door with an urgency he’d never felt before.

“Christine open up.” He said calmly. He put his ear to the wooden door and listened for any noises. He could hear her on the phone, her small feet pacing across the floor. “I know you’re home Christine, please.” He said again leaning his forehead against the door.

“Go away Thomas.” She shouted from the other side. His blood ran cold when she used his full name.

“Please let me in.” he begged feeling the tears burning his eyes. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he fought to ignore it. But it kept going off. With a growl he pulled it out and flipped open the text.

_Find the key. She always hides one._ – Riley

Tom’s heart raced. He frantically ran his hand over the top of the door before cursing himself. “Think short Tom.” He scolded himself. He scanned the area around the front of the door before picking up the small potted plant. Nothing. Kicking up the matt his heart leaped. Beneath it was a piece of grey duct tape. Pulling at the tape he found the key and quickly unlocked the door.

“What the hell?” Christine shouted as he opened it dropping her phone to the floor. “Get out.” She shouted pointing at him.

“No, listen to me.” He said closing the door behind him.

“I don’t want to talk to you Tom.” She replied shaking her head.

“You don’t have to talk just listen to me.” He walked towards her but she moved around the couch putting it between them. He let out a heavy sigh. “Christine please.” He said walking around one side of the furniture but she quickly walked around the other keeping distance between them. He walked the other way and she mirrored his movements. “Damn it.” He growled. With one step he stepped over the back of the couch onto the cushions and then down onto the floor. He reached out and grabbed her quickly before she could move away.

“Don’t touch me.” She shouted.

“Listen to me.” He begged holding her firmly.

“What?!” she shouted. “What else do you have to say?”

“I’m sorry.” He said calmly. Christine’s jaw tightened and her eyes locked on his. “I jumped to conclusions and… and I was wrong.” He continued.

“You think?” she asked under her breath.

“I lost my self… thinking that you wanted someone else. It hurt and I made a bad call.” Tom sank to his knees in front of her and held her hands in his. “I’m so sorry Christine.” He said softly. “Please forgive me.” Christine shook her head as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

“I never thought that you’d hurt me.” She whispered. “It never even crossed my mind that… that I could ever… feel this much pain.” As he watched tears fall down her cheeks his lungs burned and his heart beat thudded painfully against his chest. “Do you want to break up?” she asked looking into his eyes.

“I will never want that.” He said softly. “I love you so much and I’m so sorry.” He pleaded.

“Where did this all come from? What did you think I called you over for?” she asked wiping away tears.

“I thought you were asking permission to see someone else.” He confessed. “I thought Jim and Mel were the ones having an affair at work and I thought you went to them for advice.”

“That’s the dumbest thing I have ever heard Thomas.” She said sternly. He let his chin hit his chest as he sighed.

“I know.” Tom whispered. “It because of my nightmare…” he mumbled.

“What nightmare?” she asked. Tom looked back up at her and saw her face flooded with concern.

“Every time I have to leave you I have this nightmare… of you laughing and smiling in someone else’s arms.” he confessed. “It keeps me up nights.” Christine sank to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug.

“That will never happen.” She whispered. His arms snaked around her back and held her against him tightly. Taking a deep breath he let her scent wash over him completely.

“I’m so sorry darling.” He mumbled into the crook of her neck.

"You fucking should be." she said letting go of him and sitting back on her heels. She wiped away the tears that lingered on her cheeks. "Making me cry. Fucked up my make up." she said with a slight smile playing on her lips. Tom let a smile slide across his face.

"Nonsense. You’re beautiful." he said. "Even with black lines running down your face. Very punk rock." Christine gasped and slugged him in the shoulder.

"I do not have black lines running down my face." she said in horror as she quickly got up and rushed towards the bathroom. Tom laughed as he got up and followed her.

Christine stood in front of the mirror wiping away some of the black makeup that had run under her eyes. With a smile Tom wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against his chest. She looked at his reflection with a sad smile. 

"I hate fighting with you." she confessed. "I'm terrified that one of these times you’re gonna walk out that door for good and I just..." tears started to well up in her eyes again. “I don’t want to lose you over some stupid misunderstanding. I don’t want to..."

Tom spun her around to face him and quickly pressed his lips to hers. He could feel her lips trembling beneath his as she fought back the flood of emotions welling up inside of her. His hands pressed into her back until she let go of her tension and molded against his chest. Her arms snaked up around his neck as she sighed into the kiss. Tom pushed his tongue past her lips while his hands slide down over the curve of her ass to her thighs. He lifted her effortlessly to sit on the bathroom counter; never breaking from her lips. Christine spread her knees wide and pulled him closer; wrapping one leg around his. Tom's lips descended down her neck while her fingers slide up into the short hairs on the back of his neck. His fingers found the hem of her shirt and slipped beneath it to press against her warm skin.

"I love you so much Christine." He mumbled as his lips pressed against her skin. "I will never leave you." She grabbed his face and kissed him hard, wrapping her arm tightly around his neck so he couldn't pull away. Her other hand snaked down his chest and fumbled with his belt until it fell open and she could get his pants undone. His hips jerked forward when her hand wrapped around his hardening length and pulled it free of his jeans; stroking it slowly while she sucked on his tongue. His hands left her skin and grabbed the sides of her pajama shorts. While he slipped them down Christine raised her hips allowing him to pull them and her knickers down her legs. His long dexterous fingers run up the inside of her thigh and then over her dampened folds. A moan escaped their joined lips and her hips shifted forward on the counter until she was barely seated. Her legs wrapped around his waist for support and she moved his cock against her clit, making herself squirm.

Tom took charge then. Wrapping his fingers around his shaft so he could control the pressure of his head against her clit. Christine’s hand flew up to lace into his hair as their lips and tongues continued to fight for dominance. Her hips rolled as her grip tightened and pulled away from his lips.

"Tom please. I nee..." her words were cut short by a gasped moan as Tom thrust forward; sheathing himself inside her completely. Keeping his hips still he kissed down her neck admiring the flush of red that rose up her chest. "Fuck." She sighed. Pulling back his hips until only the tip remained inside her warm cunt he stared into her eyes. Her lips curled up on the edges and his involuntarily followed suit. Rolling his hips forward and then back he worked up a steady rhythm that had them both moaning in record time. "More." She plead as her head fell back exposing her long neck to his roaming lips. Tom sank his teeth into her soft nape and Christine shrieked; clutching onto him tightly as her cunt constricted around his throbbing cock. He watched her eyes roll back and her lips part with a wanton moan. Each action sending fire to rush through his veins. Quickly his hand slid down her leg to grip her slender ankle. Pulling her leg up straight against his chest he pivoted his hips and Christine hissed through her teeth. Losing his steady rhythm he pounded into her with short grunts and panted breaths.

"Tom..." she managed to say on a heavy exhale as her back arched and her walls clamped down around him. Barring his teeth he pistoned his hips as his own release threatened to rage through him. Her fingers dug into his flesh through his t-shirt and his hands gripped her hip so tight his knuckles stood out white against his flushed skin. Tom watched her face contort into a look of sheer pleasure; and catches sight of his own reflection in the mirror behind her. His jaw jutted forward, his eyes black and the muscles in his neck straining. The sight of them caused his control to shatter. The coil in his abdomen snapped and he filled her still quaking quim with his seed.

Slowly his hips ceased all motion and his head fell into the crook of her neck. Her hums of satisfaction vibrated up her throat while her fingers ran through his sweat drenched hair. Feeling his heart begin to beat normally Tom straightened and looked into her eyes. His lips curled up slightly as he took in every detail of her beautiful satisfied expression. Her eyes half lidded, her lips kiss swollen, her cheeks and neck flushed red. Finally pulling out of her he loosely fastened his trousers.  His fingers again found the hem of her shirt and pulled it up until she lazily rose her arms, letting him strip it from her body.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he slipped his arm beneath her knees and lifted her off the counter.

"Taking you to bed." He replied calmly.

"Are you never sated?" She asked with a laugh. Tom tossed her onto the bed and striped out of his clothes; letting them pile on the floor.

"I will never tire of fucking you." He said with his lips curling high up his cheeks. Crawling over her prone body he kissed his way to the apex of her thighs. Dipping his head between her knees he dragged his flattened tongue between her lips making her back arch slightly off the bed. As he continued to work her clit; licking it and sucking it between his lips her fingers twisted into his hair. When he pushed two fingers into her still quivering cunt, she moaned loudly and began to writhe beneath him.

"Tom, I'm gonna..." her legs quaked as he pumped his fingers faster and sucked on her clit. Snaking one arm up her body he palmed her breast and pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. With a gasp her thighs snapped shut around his head muffling her cries of bliss. Quickly he removed his fingers and drove his tongue into her. Tasting the sweet salty mixture of their combined releases. Her nails scratched his scalp and her thighs squeezed tighter as he slowly rolled her clit with his thumb. She then fell slack around him. Her knees falling open wide and her hands releasing their painful grip on his follicles. Kissing his way up to her lips he slipped his tongue into her mouth where hers rolled against it lazily. She hummed with satisfaction and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as she sucked the taste from his tongue.

"Do you forgive me Christine?" He asked softly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Of course I do." She replied kissing the end of his nose. His smile pulled up his cheeks and he shifted their positions so he was on his back with her tucked under his arm against his chest.

"When you wake up you'll have to show me the places you found." He said kissing her forehead.

"I thought you had a meeting." She replied. Tom's eyes opened wide and he sat up suddenly.

"Shit!" He exclaimed. Christine laughed and crawled beneath her covers as he frantically pulled on his clothes. "I'll be back in a couple hours." He said pressing his lips to hers briefly.

"Use the key you found to let yourself in. I'll be right here when you get back." She said as he hurried out the door.


End file.
